Guardians of the Force (Cadden)
The Guardians of the Force were originally founded by Varys Blackthorne, around the time of the conclusion of the Great War 3,500 years before the Battle of Yavin. Harboring a more controversial approach to the Force than the Jedi Order's, it was often seen as an outcast faction lead by a vagabond Jedi. Nevertheless, the Guardians were staunch supporters of both the Jedi Order and the Republic, and were strong and trusted allies. Taught unique principles and values, the Guardians of the Force were be seen by many as mere Jedi, but Varys taught that the concept stood for something more. Guardians of the Force were instructed in various ways of the Force, taught to embrace the Force as a whole, not just the Jedi philosophy. This was a dangerous and controversial path to take, and the result of a fall from it often resulted in eternal condemnation. As such, Guardians were very careful about whom they accepted into their ranks. At some point in time, however, the Guardians were fragmented, and the organization withered away. It was later refounded by Cadden Blackthorne. Philosophy The Guardians of the Force are almost followers of the Potentium theory of the Force, save for one primary difference. The belief in the Guardians is that the Force is what it is, and that it is the user that is good or evil, not the powers the user wields. True, there are some powers that should be forbidden, no matter why they are used, but many powers may still be used, so long as they are used for the right reasons. This brings Guardians dangerously close to the Dark Side. To ensure that they do not fall, they stress self-control and discipline in their actions, being selfless in what they do and exercising their powers and abilities for the greater good. It is through this safety mechanism that many will see Guardians as mere Jedi, and that many Jedi will see them as dangerously close to Dark Jedi. The best way to summarize a Guardian is to say that they are Jedi whom are given discretion to use whatever means neccessary, and appropriate, to get the job done. This makes many believe that they are Gray Jedi, which is the closest comparison one will find, aside from the Potentium theory. The Guardian's Code Though there is no formal code for the Guardians of the Force, they follow these basic principles: *Emotions are a human mechanism, and cannot be denied. One must learn to control one's emotions. *Learning is a part of any walk, but in order to learn, one must know how to learn. *Passion can lead to rage and fear, but passion can be controlled. *Failures, disappointments, disagreements, and other "downs" are a part of life. Learning to control these one's response allows one to remain calm in times of high stress. *The weak and defenseless need protecting, but not shielding. **There is a fine line between protecting someone, and disallowing them to grow stronger. If one must protect these people, then one should fight alongside them, not for them. *There is no age limit for who may be trained. **Even well-trained Jedi Knights from very young ages have fallen to the Dark Side in the past. *Only those whom are chosen for training may be trained. **This is due to the Guardians' delicate balance of nature. It is also what keeps numbers very low, and typically only a handful of Guardians exist at any given time. *An unarmed opponent may be killed, if the opponent is deemed to great a threat to be left alive. **There is no honor in killing an unarmed opponent, but under this circumstance, it should not be considered wrong, either. Some may view several of these principles as the Jedi Code. However, this is not the case, as the principles for the Guardians of the Force are designed to take the Code, and allow a Jedi overstep its boundaries, if necessary. It should also be noted that much of the way of the Guardian is stressed on control, and as such, a Guardian is required to meditate on a regular basis, in order to better follow the Force as a whole, and its will. Category:Force-based Organisations Category:Guardians of the Force Category:Jedi-based Organisations Category:Jedi Order